Amor dormido
by Shialid
Summary: Solo fue una travesura, alcohol en las bebidas durante una fiesta que cosa tan tonta, pero pasó algo, algo que descubrió a ambos sus verdaderos sentimientos en respecto a muchas cosas... Yaoi, lemon y algo de azucar
1. Noche de desenfreno

Kaoru se movió despacio en la cama.  
Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y no se encontraba nada bien, la noche anterior ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?  
Entonces comenzó a recordar, Haruhi había decidido a dar el gran paso de declarar sus sentimientos a Tamaki, aquel estúpido e imbécil de Tamaki, y él la había correspondido.  
Se sentía tan mal por Hikaru.  
A decir verdad todo aquello era más que previsible ¿Qué más daba?, pero evidentemente su hermano se estaría sintiendo basura como poco.  
Así que, para animarse y sacar algo bueno de todo aquello, había decidido hacer una celebración en honor a la pareja todos juntos, y para olvidar sus penas habían colado algo de alcohol en las bebidas sin que nadie lo supiera.  
Una travesura simple y absurda.  
Al final el que más y el que menos, de absolutamente todos los asistentes del Host Club, había acabado beodo y diciendo toda clase de estupideces que Kaoru no lograba recordar con claridad, o al menos no con la claridad que él habría deseado.  
Se sentó en la cama con los ojos hinchados del día antes y suspiró.

En ese momento se percató de dos de tres cosas.  
La primera, que aquello no era su cuarto, parecía de hecho la habitación de un lujoso hotel.  
La segunda que no tenía absolutamente nada de ropa encima.

Momentos después un bulto se movió a su lado, y pensando que se trataba de Hikaru, dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones le destapó descubriendo la tercera.

Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido, casi sin respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y ¿Aquello? ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?  
Sintió nauseas, pero no estaba seguro de si era por la situación o por la borrachera del día antes.  
Estaba ahí, esa persona estaba a su lado, tumbada bocabajo con la cabeza ladeada hacia él.  
En ese momento leves recuerdos nebulosos se aparecieron en su mente.

"Se encontraba contra una pared algo intimidado, mirando desconcertado pero sin querer escapar a la figura, cuyo rostro se había puesto frente a él a la vez que apoyaba ambos brazos en la pared acorralando al pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.  
En ese instante un beso profundo le dejó casi sin respiración y mientras aquella lengua recorría todas y cada una de las partes de su boca, él con la suya luchaba cotra la misma, segundos después sentía una mano que se había apartado de la pared, ansiosa, bajo su camisa y una voz le susurraba al oído sinuosamente;  
- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar solos tu y yo?- Él pelirrojo había tragado saliva, sintiendo un escalofrió ante el mordisqueo suave del lóbulo de su oreja y liberando un leve gemido de placer tras aquellas palabras y segundos antes de que la otra persona se apartara centrando su mirada en la de Kaoru, el cual se limitó a decir tímidamente mientras se ruborizaba, bajaba la vista y se llevaba la mano bajo sus labios;  
- Sí, vámonos de aquí.- Contestó con una mezcla de miedo y de deseo en su voz.

Instantes después sin saber cómo había llegado a aquel hotel, en lo que era una laguna mental, pudo notar como aquellas manos le quitaban la camisa y esos labios volvían a besarle, aquella vez en su cuello mientras Kaoru liberaba un suspiro de placer y desabrochaba las prendas de forma rápida y temblorosa de quien se encontraba encima.  
- Nunca he hecho esto.- alcanzó a susurrar.  
- No importa, yo tampoco he hecho esto nunca, pero me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes.- susurró nuevamente aquella voz."

Y eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a recordar.  
En ese momento los ojos de quien se encontraba a su lado se abrieron despacio, mostrando en ellos el reflejo de Kaoru que no sabía si salir corriendo o simplemente quedarse quieto, hacerse el dormido o que.

Instantes después aquellos ojos se abrieron mostrándose atónitos.  
Sintió que su respiración se paraba, de hecho sentía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.  
Se sentó en la cama de forma sofocada y le miró.  
No sabía si tocarle o pellizcarse para comprobar si aquello era real.  
Su pelo negro estaba desordenado y sus ojos azabache se mostraban atónitos.  
¿¡Que había hecho!?  
Intentó recordar entonces.

Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"Ambos estaban bebidos, casi sin poder moverse dado que todo a su alrededor se movía mientras el resto del grupo se mantenía alejado.

Estaban en silencio, contemplando a los demás.

Kyouya que no se encontraba bien deseaba irse de allí pronto, comenzó a caminar mientras salía del bar, alejándose e introduciéndose por un oscuro callejón apestoso, para tomar el aire antes de volver.

En ese instante se percató de que alguien le seguía, miró a Kaoru con su rostro levemente sonrojado a causa del alcohol.  
Y Kaoru le miró;  
- ¿Te vas a casa?- preguntó.- ¿Podrías llevarme?- Fue entonces cuando Kyouya no pudo contenerse más tiempo.

De forma violenta se acercó a él, le tomó del brazo empujándole contra una pared y puso un brazo a cada lado del chico que se mostró entonces intimidado, al verle así no pudo evitar sonreír de forma cínica mientras decía al mismo tiempo suavemente;  
- Tengo un plan mucho mejor.- en ese momento se aproximó a él un poco más y agresivamente besó sus labios de forma pasional y descontrolada, dejando que su lengua hiciera todo lo que deseaba hacer al igual que una de sus manos que comenzó a actuar por su cuenta paseando debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo, sintiendo su suave piel, pero quería más, quería estar aún más cerca de su cuerpo y su calor, pero necesitaba frenar, necesitaba que alguien parara aquello.  
- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar solos tu y yo?- susurró al oído del chico mordisqueando su oreja después haciendo que este se estremeciera liberando un ahogado suspiro para después alejarse y mirarle a los ojos.  
Durante unos segundos había esperado respuesta, pensando que aquello, que el preguntar frenaría su embestida y que la razón se antepondría al deseo cuando él, cuando Kaoru, dijera que no.  
Siguió mirando su rostro y su aspecto frágil y asustado cual gatito herido.  
Sin embargo Kaoru, no respondió como esperaba.  
Mientras se ruborizaba, bajaba la vista y se llevaba la mano bajo sus labios dándole aún un aspecto más deseable susurró;  
- Sí, vámonos de aquí.- Contestó de forma suave y delicada, con voz temblorosa."

Y ya no recordaba más.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza a la vez que temblaba de impotencia.  
¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Además era Kaoru ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Y desde cuando le gustaban los hombres? Demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza una tras otra y con el dolor de la misma en consecuencia a la resaca del día anterior no podía hallar las respuestas.

En ese instante miró a Kaoru el cual se había dispuesto a moverse pero ante la mirada de Kyouya quedó paralizado.

- Creo que habría que vestirse e irse a casa.- dijo entonces el moreno.  
- E… estoy, de acuerdo.- contestó Kaoru sin comprender muy bien aquella reacción.  
En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!- Gritó Hikaru al otro lado del teléfono.- ¡¡Donde estabas!! ¡¡Estábamos tan preocupados!! ¡Anoche desapareciste y Kyouya también! ¡¿Estás bien?!- continuó.  
- S… sí, creo, que estoy bien…- dijo Kaoru sonriendo nervioso mientras Kyouya de forma tranquila cogía las gafas que estaban junto a la mesilla de la cama y miraba su teléfono móvil.  
- "Calma, mantén la calma"- se decía Kyouya a sí mismo una y otra vez.  
- ¡¿Y sabes algo de Kyouya?!- preguntó Hikaru.  
El moreno miró al pelirrojo horrorizado, aunque tratando de no expresar emoción ninguna, temiendo lo peor.  
Si decía algo, si decía algo…  
- No sé nada.- rió Kaoru mientras miraba a Kyouya y este liberaba un suspiro de alivio algo encubierto.  
- Bien Vuelve a casa pronto y hablaremos, me tenías muy preocupado, Kaoru, ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?- preguntó.  
- Er…, ehm, me dormí en la calle, sí frente a un centro comercial, empecé a andar para que me diera el aire.- contestó sin resultar en absoluto convincente.  
- Bien iré a buscarte, dime dónde estás.  
- A decir verdad aún no sé el nombre de la calle, acabo de despertarme, cuanto lo sepa te avisaré.- Improvisó su hermano.  
- Llámame pronto.- contestó Hikaru.  
- Sí.- respondió Kaoru.  
Tras decir aquello colgó el teléfono y miró a Kyouya mientras este enviaba un SMS a Tamaki en respuesta a su situación y el rubio se quedara tranquilo.  
El teléfono había estado en modo silencioso durante toda la noche y había recibido infinidad de llamadas de él.

- Kyouya. -Interrumpió Kaoru al moreno.- ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?- este le miró unos segundos.  
- No, absolutamente nada.- Mintió de forma fría y volviendo a mirar el teléfono.- ¿Y Tú?- preguntó sin siquiera mirar a Kaoru.  
- No, yo tampoco recuerdo nada.- contestó también mintiendo.  
- En ese caso…- entonces Kyouya cerró con decisión la tapa del teléfono.- …no ha pasado nada.- concluyó.

* * *

NDA: Este será un fic Yaoi dedicado a Kyouya y a Kaoru como habéis podido comprobar, casi todos los fics de esta pareja me han parecido siempre algo crueles, amargos, ambiguos o cortos, y a decir verdad nunca he comprendido porqué, supongo que porque muchas personas cuando escriben Yaoi dan por hecho que si no tiene drama no es igual de interesante, yo por mi parte prefiero que sea más sensual que dramático y más cálido que frio, del mismo modo supongo que también tiene que ver con el carácter de Kyouya, que después de todo no es precisamente afectuoso, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Kaoru es muy tierno para compensar esa parte fría de Kyouya.  
En definitiva, que esto promete y mi perversa mente seguirá trabajando para continuar el fic.  
Por cierto dejad vuestras opiniones ^^  
Un saludo y gracias por leer.


	2. Retales de recuerdos

- ¿Está bien que te deje aquí esperando a tu hermano?- preguntó Kyouya mientras miraba a Kaoru el cual se había sentado en el banco de un centro comercial cercano.  
El moreno llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca con unas zapatillas blancas también, mientras que Kaoru llevaba una camiseta de manga corta azul y unos pantalones pirata beige, también con unas deportivas negras y azules.  
- Le dije a Hikaru que no sabía nada de ti, sería sospechoso si me llevaras tú a casa o te vieran aquí conmigo y los dos con la ropa día del día anterior.- Ambos se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, en absoluto silencio.  
- Cierto.- contestó Kyouya recolocándose las gafas.- Ya nos veremos.- continuó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su vehículo.  
- ¡O… Oye!- gritó Kaoru.  
El moreno le miró.  
- Esperaba que insistieras más en quedarte conmigo.- suspiró el pelirrojo.  
- Lo haría si no tuvieras razón ante el hecho de que si nos vieran juntos sería sospechoso después de que tú dijeras que no sabías nada de mí.- contestó Kyouya.  
- Ya pero, si tampoco pasó nada no sería tan sospechoso.- replicó Kaoru apenado.  
Kyouya trató de mantenerse impasible ante aquello, ambos no habían dicho nada mientras se vestían para salir de la habitación del hotel ni de camino a donde se hallaban.  
- Yo, yo sí que recuerdo algo de ayer.- continuó Kaoru sonrojándose.  
- ¿Y qué es exactamente?- preguntó Kyouya que continuaba queriendo engañarse y engañar a Kaoru con la idea de que nada había sucedido.  
- Tú te abalanzaste sobre mí, y me propusiste ir al Hotel.- contestó el pelirrojo pensativo.- y, y, entonces, nosotros, bueno, hubo bastante más.- concluyó a la vez que s ruborizaba.  
- Ya veo.- Se limitó a contestar Kyouya de forma fría a pesar de que no era como se sentía precisamente.  
Solo trataba de aparentar calma e imperturbabilidad, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto y a su vez de tratar de negarse aquella situación a si mismo.  
- ¡Deja de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada!, ¡Ambos sabemos que sí que pasó algo!- gritó Kaoru finalmente apuntándole con el dedo y empezando a perder los nervios sofocado.  
- Bueno ¿y qué?- dijo Kyouya ya algo molesto.- Si no ha sido plato de buen gusto para ti lo lamento, después de todo estoy seguro de que tú tuviste algo que ver con el alcohol en las bebidas. ¿No es así?- Kaoru le miró por un lado aturdido por la forma tan brusca en que el moreno admitía que algo había sucedido la noche anterior y por otro algo asustado ante la expresión de Kyouya al decir que sabía que él había sido el responsable de mezclar alcohol con los refrescos.  
Tenía pensado contestarle que lamentaba lo del alcohol, pero en su lugar dijo otra cosa;  
- Yo no he dicho que estuviera mal.- El moreno le miró entonces con una mezcla de reproche y sorpresa y de nuevo se dirigió hacia su vehículo, mientras Kaoru trataba de interpretar sus palabras y averiguar por qué había dicho aquello.  
- Ya hablaremos.- Musitó sorprendido Kyouya y entrando en el coche.  
- ¡E… espera!- gritó Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia él, pero cuando alcanzó la puerta el vehículo comenzó a andar dejando a Kaoru detrás del mismo y preguntándose nuevamente porqué había dicho eso.

Kyouya miró unos segundos hacia atrás y volvió la vista el frente cuando Kaoru desapareció de su ángulo de visión.  
Echó la cabeza hacia delante y cerró los ojos a la vez que cogía aire, en ese momento recordó como le quitaba los pantalones a Kaoru.  
Volvió la vista al frente abriendo sus ojos sorprendido y se recolocó las gafas, si Kaoru recordaba aquello era que no había sido producto de su imaginación.  
- "No es posible"- pensó.- "Me abalancé sobre él, le, le…"- entonces se colocó el pelo.- "Tranquilo, mantén la calma"- siguió pensando.- "debió de ser causa del alcohol, el alcohol me sentó mal"- continuó.  
_  
"-Por favor, continúa.- Susurró Kaoru con su respiración entre cortada.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso?- preguntó Kyouya mientras con una de las manos acariciaba el pelo del pelirrojo apoyando todo el peso sobre el codo de dicho brazo y deslizaba la otra mano entre las piernas del mismo.- Por mucho que supliques no voy a parar después.  
- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero que pares?- contestó Kaoru.  
- En ese caso continuaré hasta el final.-Sonrió el moreno."_

Otra escena, otra de esas escenas, recuerdo de la noche anterior reapareció en su mente.  
- "¡¿pero hasta donde hemos llegado?! ¡¿Acaso he perdido la virginidad con él?! ¡¿He dicho todas esas cosas?!"- se llevó entonces una mano a la cabeza mientras su subconsciente le indicaba cual era la respuesta, aunque sin recordársela gráficamente en aquella ocasión.  
Y se formuló nuevamente la otra pregunta, ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los hombres?  
Kyouya hizo memoria.  
A decir verdad no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se había percatado de que las mujeres le resultaban más aburridas que interesantes en ningún sentido y que solo Haruhi Fujioka había logrado despertar su curiosidad, pero tampoco ella le gustó nunca, o eso había pensado hasta el día anterior, cuando Haruhi dijo a Tamaki que estaba enamorada de él.  
Aquella situación le causó un extraño sentimiento de vacío, un extraño sentimiento de soledad que le hizo sospechar que quizá había estado enamorado de ella hasta entonces sin saberlo, pero lo sucedido aquella misma noche le hizo sospechar que estaba equivocado.  
En ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido.  
- "No es posible"- pensó casi sin respirar.- "No puede ser posible"- entonces tragó saliva y se llevó el dedo índice y anular a los labios.  
- "No, no, Cálmate"- siguió pensando mientras levantaba la mano hasta su frente y cerraba los ojos otra vez.- Solo hay una forma de averiguar si eso es cierto.- susurró.  
En cualquier caso aún seguía desconcertado ante la idea de haber despertado junto a Kaoru en la cama sin ropa y con aquello recuerdos golpeándole en la cabeza una y otra vez.  
Pero lo que más le desconcertaba, era que al igual que Kaoru sentía que no había estado nada mal.

Kaoru esperaba pensativo a su hermano sentado en aquel banco.  
Recordaba poco a poco como había sido todo, por lo menos una parte importante de ello.

_"- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero que pares?- dijo Kaoru sintiendo las manos de Kyouya entre sus piernas.  
- En ese caso continuaré hasta el final.-Sonrió el moreno.  
Tras decir aquello Kyouya comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo, moviendo las manos por todo él, y con mayor insistencia en su miembro haciéndole gemir de placer, hasta que finalmente consiguió su objetivo y el pelirrojo quedó en éxtasis durante unos segundos mientras el blanquecino líquido que salía de su pene impregnaba las manos del otro.  
Tras aquello Kyouya comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, satisfecho con el resultado de sus caricias.  
Fue entonces cuando Kaoru bocarriba y mirando los profundos ojos negros del que era su compañero sexual, pudo sentir al moreno, que con cuidado introducía su erecto pene dentro de él, haciendo que liberara entonces un grito de dolor al principio, llegando a resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla durante las dos primeras veces que lo empujó para luego deslizarlo hacia afuera de forma lenta, suave y delicada.  
-No quiero hacerte daño.- susurró Kyouya a la vez que en su expresión realmente mostraba cierta preocupación.  
Parecía que le pedía permiso para continuar y parecía de verdad no querer causarle dolor.  
- No por favor, sigue quiero sentirlo, pero, ten cuidado.- Susurró Kaoru avergonzado, pero a la vez sorprendido ante aquel gesto y aquellas palabras.  
Después dulcemente con caricias besos fugaces por parte de Kyouya las acometidas fueron sucediéndose más fuertes pero comenzaba a desaparecer el dolor en Kaoru, para después ambos sumergirse en un mar de placer mientras la pasión volvía aumentar después de cada sacudida y ambos gemían de fruición."_

Kaoru se sonrojó entonces.  
¿Le había gustado?, no, no era posible, a él los hombres no le gustaban, de hecho él estuvo enamorado de Haruhi.  
Entonces se quedó pensativo.  
¿De verdad se trataba de eso? ¿De verdad Haruhi le había gustado alguna vez o solo la tenía cariño?, no estaba seguro, le gustaba Haruhi, él había amado a Haruhi.  
De todos modos aquello en aquel momento era lo de menos, que le gustaran las mujeres no significaba que no le pudieran gustar los hombres.  
- No puede ser.- dijo volviendo al banco y dejándose caer sentado en el mismo.  
Estaba confuso en respecto a aquella situación, pero a la vez tranquilo, no estaba asustado ni preocupado, no estaba triste, tampoco sentía vergüenza, no se sentía mal en ningún aspecto.

Definitivamente había disfrutado de aquella noche y había descubierto una faceta de Kyouya que nadie más conocía, y no se refería solo a aquellos momentos dulces y pasiones que recordaba, no podía evitar preguntarse si el propio Kyouya sabía antes de aquella noche si gustaba de proporcionar placer a un hombre, si el llevarle a aquel hotel había sido accidental o intencionado, si el vicepresidente del Club estaba tan confuso como él.

En ese momento escuchó un claxon.  
Se levantó del banco y vio salir de la lujosa limusina a su hermano.  
- ¡Kaoru!- gritó acercándose corriendo a él y abrazándole. - He venido todo lo rápido que me ha sido posible, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó nervioso.  
- Sí, estoy bien.- sonrió su gemelo intentando simular que nada había pasado.- He pasado la noche cerca de aquí.- concluyó.  
Aquello tampoco era mentira, puesto que el hotel estaba justo en frente de aquel centro comercial.  
- Kaoru, tengo que contarte algo, es importante, anoche pasó algo extraño.  
- Sí, fui yo quien echó alcohol en las bebidas.- dijo Kaoru.  
- Eso ya lo sé idiota, pero es, otra cosa.- continuó ruborizándose.  
- ¿Y qué es?- preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.  
- Te lo diré en el coche.- se apresuró a decir Hikaru mientras tiraba de su hermano hacia el interior del vehículo.


End file.
